SHADES OF PEACE : Untold Truths
by Gorebucket
Summary: Evelyn, needs answers to her life, her dreams are just the beginning of it. What's been told to her were all lies just to keep her safe. But in importance, the truth must be told to her. Slowly, the truth comes in all together. What may seem to be a dream isn't a dream. Her Parent's died for mysterious reasons, but said for great causes. Destiny calls her from another dimension.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dream

Written by

Joshua Borines

This story is a Trademark of Gorebucket. Copies and ideas similar to this story shall not be rewritten anywhere else without the permission of Joshua Borines. This Story can only be seen in .com & .net

_~If you doubt the truth then don't assume it~  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - The Dream**

Life isn't just as easy as you think it is living is the hard part. Obstacles are everywhere you choose to go. I dreamt of gliding and soaring through the sky just by myself feeling the sense of relaxation.

It was such an amazing view above the clouds, everything had the colour similar to gold. I was admiring the sun that was shining brightly across the sky until that's when hear horns blowing out behind the clouds.

I followed the sound, racing through the clouds but I did notice something.

I saw flashes of light behind the clouds. Thundering noises were sounded as well.

The more the horns sounded, the more my wings started to decay into little bite-sized pieces just like paper being burnt by fire. And that's when I started to fall down from the sky towards the sea, not getting a chance to go where the sounds of the horns came from.

While I'm still falling through the clouds, I could still hear the horns blow. My wings are completely decimated.

As I'm falling towards the sea I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt when I land on the water.

Boom.

I jumped off my bed hitting my forehead on the Double-Decker.

Its just one of those feelings where you fall in a dream and it gets in you in reality.

" Your alarm has been ringing for the past 5 minutes Evelyn." My sister Diana called from the bed above. Scrubbing the sand out of my weary eyes. Everything in soft blur, but later became clear.

The sounds of the horn must've came from the alarm.

The most probable reason why my wings deteriorated from the roaring horns is that alarms ruin your dreams by walking you up. Because you know... The alarm just ruined my dream of flying.

Anyways, it was 7:15 in the morning and I'm watching the television waiting for my Aunt, Sarah to serve breakfast to the family.

A strong scent of our breakfast passed through the living room from the kitchen. I knew what we were going to eat ever since my nose picked up the scent. Omelets and hot dogs, classic.

Its a Sunday, so I have to go to church today along with everyone in the house. The service starts at 8:30 so we didn't have enough time left, only an hour or less than that. I took a glance at the clock and its currently 7:33.

" Breakfast is ready!" called Sarah.

Me and Diana rushed towards the dining table getting ready for breakfast.

We saw Uncle Jake eating his breakfast already when we got there, nobody in the family could resist the cooking of Aunt Sarah, as if it were done by magic or something like that. The Omelets are so fluffy and the texture of the taste is amazing, with a bit of seasoning of pepper. And the hot dogs? Cheese filling on the inside... Mmmmmm

We were ready to indulge into our foods and consume it.

But yet I still had thought's running around my head about the dream i had last night. I've had the exact same dream 4 times, but this was the 5th. Except I fell down this time.

" Evelyn?" Diana asked.

" Sorry, I was thinking , did you say something?"

" Never mind about that thing i said. What were you thinking of?"

" The Dream." I whispered into her ear.

Silence fell upon the table, no one spoke until we got off the table. I took a shower afterwards.

Diana knows the dream that i spoke of, we promised to keep it a secret and not tell it to anyone, not even our Uncle and Aunt. I wanted to tell them but then it seemed to be more of a personal problem.

Just as i entered my room i saw my sister inside waiting for me on my bed.

I spoke to her about the dream, and told her about me falling this time and lightning flashing behind the clouds. This was a whole lot different than the last 4 exact same dreams. We heard a knock in our room door.

" You girls ready?" Sarah called through the door.

"Almost!"

We have to start changing clothes for church. Only 15 minutes left for church and we were still in the house, time still has to be taken up for travelling there. We needed to get there early for seats because the place can really get crowded.

My sister and I finished changing clothes and went down afterwards. I told her that we would later talk about it while we were walking down the staircase into the shop. When i stepped onto the floor, my uncle walked towards me and held both of my hands together.

He told me while holding my hands " Your parents gave this to me before the day they died, keep it safe."

He turned and left towards the door out of the shop.

" What is that?" Diana asked.

I opened the hand of my palm and saw it.

"Its a pedant" I replied.

And so then we walked out of the shop and uncle Jake is behind us locking the shop's entrance. We went inside the beetle which was parked outside of the store. Aunt Sarah is sitting in the front seat with Jake, we kinda live far from the main city.

We settle in a small town where there are no high rise buildings, just buildings that are around 2-4 stories high.

I had so many questions about the pedant, so did my sister. But why would my uncle give the pedant now? He should've given it to me when I was younger.

I want to ask him but he's driving, I couldn't disturb him. I looked down at the pedant and examined it. It looks hand crafted to me, the details in the bronze carving is really amazing.

It had a carving of two swords crossing each other at the back of it, it had a see-through point in the middle of the pedant where I could see the gears and machinery of the watch.

The car screeched to a stop in front of church. We got of the car and walked towards the entrance of the building, the doors were closed.

By the looks of it we were definitely late, an elderly was sitting outside next to the entrance. We asked her whether she was a staff of the church, and if she would open the doors for us. No reply.

It seems that she is one of us as well. She kept on observing us, that really bothered me.

So we sat opposite to her on a bench, I took a look at my pedant flipping it open, it was currently 8:47am

" May I see that?" asked Diana.

I passed it over to her, she gave it a look and asked uncle why she didn't have one.

He stayed silent

Diana gave me back my pedant without saying a word, she seemed to be sad.

Me and Diana decided to walk, since we finally had privacy we decided to talk about the dream I had.

We were walking down the road slowly as I explained more details about it. We must've walked at least 4 blocks. Then she stopped me at the curve.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked

She looks nervous about something, sweat was running down her head to her chin.

"I told uncle about your dreams when you were in the shower this morning." she said.

"He saw you whisper in my ear and he wanted to know what you said, so I told him. I can't keep the secret all to ourselves anymore. I'm sorry."

"Why do I even have a sister like you." I told her and meant it. I was so mad I was nose to nose. At that point I really wanted to punch her.

I scowled at her, then left her at the corner, she didn't follow. I was on my way back to Uncle and Aunt. But I too was kinda worried for Diana a moment there, but I got too angry to care.

I saw Jake and Sarah sitting down at the bench just chatting towards each other.

I sat next to Jake, whispered into his ear if he knew about the dream. He paused the conversation with Sarah, and told me that the dream I had meant something.

" So what does it mean?" I asked with frustration.

" You won't understand." he replied.

A noisy ambulance siren ran by.

" Then Take your time explaining!" shouting over the sound of the ambulance.

" Look... The explanation will be harsh I can't just sa-"

Before he could continue, a police walked up to the elderly and asked her something. We couldn't hear. Then all of a sudden the elderly pointed at us.

The police turned and stood in front of us.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Diana Westmore?" he asked

He seemed to be asking everyone around here, he wasn't the only police here, by the looks of it something must've happened.

" Yes, I know her, she's my niece." my uncle told him.

He turned to me, " Evelyn where is your sister by the way?"

The police interrupted " Which is why we're here." holding her wallet with her identity card on it.

" How did you get that? Did something happen?" I asked

He passed over the wallet, and told us to follow him.

All of us got off or seats, and we did as he asked to.

Now I'm worried, we were walking the path I took when I left her at the turn. As soon as we got there I saw a huge crowd gathering up, looking down at something. An ambulance was there too. We saw some police surveying other people as well.

We were walking towards the crowd, the police gave us a way through...

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

An unconscious body was laying on the ground, the face so familiar.

Tears started running through my eyes. My uncle fell down to his knees towards the body. He pressed the palms of his hands towards hits eyes. My aunt stood behind him comforting him. Sheweeped hugging him.

" I'm so sorry for leaving you behind... Diana"

I spoke to a lifeless body. I was broken.

And when she was there I said why I even had a sister like her. Thats the last thing she heard from me say to her. From then on I couldn't do anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pride of Misery

_If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?" - Jodi Picoult_

* * *

**CHAPTER II - Pride of Misery**

So this is how I start off my weekend then. My sister dies? I feel terrible and guilty, and its all my fault. My Uncle and Aunt are disappointed and mad at me. I opened and checked my pedant. It was 2:13 am in the morning of Monday. I stayed here in the hospital ever since the accident happened, Jake and Sarah left the hospital earlier at around 10pm and left me here alone. But I cared more about my sister. I didn't care about the other people who passed by and looked down at me.

As I sit in the hallway, I spotted someone who looks like the police officer who informed us about the accident yesterday, my eyes which were filled with tears followed him as he walked around the place as if he were searching for something. Then he turned to me and sat next to me at the bench.

" Are you Evelyn Westmore?" he asked

" Why else would I be staying here all alone, in front of Diana's room?" I mumbled

The policeman had brown hair, he looks to be around the age of 23 - 24. He too seemed like a nice guy.

He handed me something- a folded letter. I placed it on the seat next to mine, he took off his hat and said to me that he felt sorry about the accident happening. The officer tried to console me but to no avail, I still felt guilty. The whole thing scarred me, afterwards he introduced himself and told me his name. He was Drake Petricov. He knew my name anyways so why should I tell him? He's been using my name to find me around the place. He asked whether I wanted his mobile number or not.

" Yea, its 999 right?"

" Well you could say that, or you can have someone to personally guard you. Look, not too many people are here to protect you. Your famil-"

Thats when I lost it, I started punching him rapidly. I just didnt want to remind myself about the tragedy that happened. But he had to say it, I screamed at him to go away. Then he did, leaving me all alone here again. In the hospital. Making me feel more miserable... I remembered he gave me something, I glanced to my right, at the seat next to mine. I saw the letter that the police handed over to me, I picked it up slowly. I turned the paper over. There wasn't a name or anything. I opened it and read.

" Evelyn, I really am sorry for the things I have done. Remember that time you had deep thoughts when we were having breakfast and you couldn't hear me? I was gonna ask permission if I could tell Jake and Sarah about the dream, but I guess its my fault for telling uncle without your permission... I'm just going to decide to leave this letter on your bed. Sorry for making you angry back there at the corner. Please forgive me.

Your loving sister  
, Diana"

Tears started running along my face. I just really wish I could hug her again.

She must've written the letter when she was back there at the corner. The police must've found this as an evidence in the scene of the accident.

I honestly felt twice as miserable than I did before reading this letter.

I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket. I decided to have a last look at my sister in the room. I got up and looked through the window.

I was shocked, I saw my sister standing next to the bed.

I rubbed my eyes to check again, nobody was there, my sister wasn't there. It was all just hallucination. Just my sister hidden under the white blanket. I took my last, long look.

Just looking at her makes me think, what kind of a sister am I?

Thinking of the memories we had was just enough to make me cry again. I calmed myself down to stop myself from crying.

I took out my phone so that could call my uncle. It rang but there was no answer. They must've been sleeping by this time. Well its midnight. I had to go down but before that I had to inform the doctor that I'm leaving. Afterwards I went to the elevator. The lift was still quite busy. The floor indicator kept on going up and down, and ignored my floor. I'm an impatient person so I took the staircase instead, I didn't care if I were in the 23rd floor. I would've cared if I were walking up, walking down wont tire me down.

While I walk down the stairs I placed my headphones on my ears and played some chillstep from my iPod. Its like dubstep but chill at the same time. With this music, it kinda made me relax from all that had happened.

I finally reached ground floor. I passed by the elevator and took a quick peek at the floor indicator on which floor the elevator was on, it was on the 23rd floor. I also had to pass by the hospital receptionist, so I waved her a goodbye. She have a curl on the side of her lip and waved back as well.

I decided to take a cab back home, a girl like me walking out all alone at midnight was dangerous enough. As I walk out of the hospital it was all so empty, cars came running by but not as often as they usually did in the afternoon. I went up to the side walk of the road and raised my hand up to call for the cab... Some of them ditched me here even if they had no passengers.

I saw the beetle driving towards me, and Jake was in it. He told me to get in the car as soon as he got here. I entered the car and music was being played through the radio, orchestra music.

" How did you know I was here, about to go home?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised.

" You called didn't you? I figured that you were still in the hospital." he replied

" But you didn't answer. Weren't you sleeping?"

" I couldnt."

He must've been bothered by the incident that happened yesterday. I didn't want to ask why.

I was excused from going to school today, which is a Monday. We actually passed a few red lights but who cares. Not many were around to witness. The ride was bumpy ever since we got out of the main road. We live in an isolated area. I looked out of the window of the car. There were alot of stars out tonight, because there wasn't a lot of light pollution. It was a long trip before we got home, around an hour. I checked my pedant so that I could keep track of time. It was 3:53 am in the morning. I really am sleepy right now. We both got out of the car and went inside. We climbed up the stairs to our house and that's when he told me that he wanted to talk to me before I go to bed.

So I got ready for bed, I walked out of my room in my pajamas. Jake was just sitting in the couch waiting for me to sit next to him. So I sat next to him, waiting for him to talk.

" Hey, I forgive you for what you've done yesterday. Look, I'm trying to be like my brother for the sake of both of you." He told me.

" Its fine you're doing great at that. But about that pedant, why did you give this pedant now? You should've given the pedant when I was younger."

He went silent for a moment.

" Look, they gave this pedant to me when you were born and they told me to give it to you when that dream of yours occur." He spoke quickly.

" You mean the flying dream?"

" Yes"

But I don't think he knows about the thundering part and the horns roaring yet. I didn't tell my sister about the details on the new dream before she got to tell uncle when I was in the shower.

" Do you know about the horns and strange flashing lights occurring behind the clouds?"

" What do you mean horns and flashing lights?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

" That's what I saw in my dream, but all of that happened behind the clouds, so I really couldnt see whats happening."

" Thats not good... Not good." He mumbled to himself."

He really looked worried when I told him that. I did wonder why my dream would worry him.

" Its just a dream, whats so bad about it? It won't affect our lives, its just our subconscious when we sleep."

" And that subconscious is the vision of your other self in _Harael_."

I really am confused at this point, _Harael_? What kind of place is that? So my dreams aren't dreams, their visions of my other self? I'm going to need answers.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Pendant

_"What was the point of being able to forgive, when deep down, you both had to admit you'd never forget?"_

_― Jodi Picoult_

**CHAPTER III - The Pendant**

* * *

Im feeling something wet all over, and water blurs my vision around me. I couldn't swim nor move at all, as if my whole body were numb, stiff and stunned. The water, was dark blue and freezing cold. I sank slowly towards the deep black abyss. The pressure starts building up more and more, my head is starting to ache and it feels like it's going to explode. It's unbearable. Water sinks into my wound in my chest, stinging pain.

I look up at the sun through the water, thinking that it was the last of the things I would ever see. I closed my eyes.

I woke up in my bed, looking above at the bed above mine. I took a long look at it, thinking that was where my sister used to be, a puzzle that was never completed, because of the lost piece. It's so silent, a short flashback occurred while I looked up on my bed, showing me what i've done back there at the corner with Diana. Now and then every time I look at the things that had to do with Diana made me remember about her.

My alarm started ringing. I woke up earlier than I was supposed to, it's Tuesday today and I have school to attend today. I got off my bed and placed my feet on the furry carpet and placed them into my soft flip-flops. I rubbed my bleary eyes to make them clear. I exited out of the room and walked down the hallway. It felt humid all around, I walked down the staircase to the first floor where the dining room was for breakfast. Nobody was there, I took a look around the place, and nope, nobody was there.

I decided to serve myself then, usually by now I would smell the cooking of Sarah's but she isn't there. I went to the refrigerator to get some food out, and saw a Post-It note at the surface, It read " Out to buy mechanical pieces for clocks, you will find your breakfast in the refrigerator. Prepare for school. Jake & Sarah."

So I opened the refrigerator, I look around inside of the refrigerator trying to figure out which one was my breakfast because there were quite a lot of leftovers, and then I saw a plate with a Paper on top of it, informing me that this is my breakfast. so I pulled it out of the refrigerator, and placed it onto the dining table. I pulled out the plastic wrap from the plate, and the smell of sausages came out. It seems no effort was put into cooking this. I got some ketchup as well and put it at the side of my plate. I started eating my breakfast dipping my sausages into the ketchup. Turns out, its cheese-filled.

I got up and carried my plate and dropped it into the sink and started washing it, I dried it and placed it onto the plate rack. I carried on preparing for school, I walked up heading towards the toilet, I walked in towards the shower, and stripped myself off my pajamas. I went in closed the shower curtain and took a bath. Afterwards I reached out for the towel and dried myself. I pulled it over my body and covered it. I walked out of the toilet, going into my room.

I opened the wardrobe and looked into it going to choose my clothes. I took a look at the next section here all of my sister's clothes were. I decided to wear one of her clothes and mine. We don't really have any size difference we're kind the same in figure. I packed my bag with the required items for school like books and other stuff. I hung my backpack over my shoulder on my back and flipped my hair which was between the bag and my back as I didn't want it to get stuck there.

Just as I left my room, I quickly looked back to see if I forgot anything else. I turned and closed the door behind me. I took long steps down to the shop below our house, and as it turns out, it was raining and cloudy as I looked out of the store window.

I always thought this weather seemed very comfortable like it just makes you want to stay indoors and cuddle with your blanket. But I had to go out today. I wore my shoes and pulled an umbrella out from its rack. The patterns of the umbrella was rainbow-ish. Very colourful.

I'm kinda picky and I don't really like the theme of this umbrella along with the weather, So I picked a yellow-ish and golden kind of mix in colour.

I walked out of the shop and opened my umbrella. I turned and locked the shop behind me. I'm going to have to wait at the school bus top for my school bus to pass by and pick me up. I turned my head left and right at the street and looked whether if there was any Yellow looking kind of bus anywhere. But all seemed abandoned and empty in the street, well except for parking cars and all. I wanted to check the time so I reached my hands into both of my jeans pockets looking for the pendant. But it's not there. I must've forgotten it back in my room.

I decided to walk back and get it, but while I walked towards the shop my thought's raised again. If I go back for the pendant I might probably miss the bus, not only that. Ever since Jake gave me that thing, bad stuff happened. If it wasn't for that pendant it wouldn't have made a chain reaction leading to my sister's death. I changed my mind and decided to leave it behind, like I didn't even care about it anymore. As I stopped and turned to the bus stop I saw my school bus drive next to it.

If I had decided to continue for the pendant, I would've been late for the bus. I knew I made the right decision. I saw the doors opened for me, the bus driver called me to come in.

I took the umbrella down and closed it, I shook the water off the umbrella spilling it on the bus entrance steps.

The driver looked at me furiously when I had done that. I kinda giggled at the way he looked at me. He has that face where it turns wrinkly.

"JUST GET IN, WE CAN'T BE LATE." he growled at me.

"Geez, what do you think I go into this bus for?"

So I went in, but now I had to choose where to sit in. There were no empty seats at all, my stop was the last of our trip so all the students were picked up. Some students were selfish enough to put their bags into empty seats. They stared at me as I walked across the bus to find one, turns out there was only an available seat next to this curly haired kid.

I know him, he's in my history class. His name is Felix, I had to sit next to him because there wasn't anymore seats. He offered me the window seat, so I took it. He tried to be nice, well he is. We sat there awkwardly. I looked out of the window and stared at the scenery around where we passed by. Some people stared at me through the glass but I looked away as if I were looking at something else next to them. I don't like eye contact. I can glance at them for only a split second. Its like looking at something.

Just as soon then I'm starting to see students walk by more often meaning we were near school grounds. We braked to a stop in the school field,we got up off our seats and waited for some of the students to exit the school bus.

I walked slowly and there were some students standing behind me who were also walking for the exit. Some students sat at their seats and waited patiently until everyone got out.

I got out off the bus and stepped onto the school yard and all of a sudden someone knocked me over making me fall to my knees. Others stared at me and laughed some stayed silent. My bag was a feet away, I tried reaching out for it until a leg kicked it away.

" Ughh, Evelyn you pathetic germ, you kept us waiting in the bus at your entrance."

I guessed it, its Britannica. The school bitch, along with her two servants. The other two girls might think they're in Britannica's closer circle. But by the looks of it, she's giving the dirty orders to them. I felt sorry for them because they were under her control but yet I also contained some hate for them because they chose to be along with her.

I looked up and first saw her high heels, then four more next to her as those were the two other girls standing next to her. She acts good, in being a slut. She wears fancy this and fancy that. Expensive clothing items that are high branded like Gucci. She's a spoiled brat, she thinks she had the power over the girls in this semester just because she's rich. She also bullies my sister, but she doesn't anymore because she isn't here.

"Hmmmm, don't you think your wasting your life time pushing me down to the road and laughing without any purpose?" I told her while I was getting up. I rubbed the dirt off my sister's shirt.

" But this is worth using my time up on. Wait, isn't that one of Diana's worthless clothes?" she poked me hard at my stomach, that really hurt and it made me fall again.

I blew a fuse. Rage flowed through my body.

I grabbed her by the ankle while lying at the ground. Which toppled her with her heels to make her fall to the ground as well, when she fell, she took time to whine on her fabulous clothes that just became dirty. While I took the time to get back up and kick her in the face.

I think I might've kicked, or maybe stomped on her face too hard. Because she became unconscious.

Her servants took a step back into the crowd we just formed. The crowd was silent but had their mouths open wide. The crowd was big enough to attract the principal. I knew that this whole incident would get me into trouble but she really deserved it after a long time.

" What's going on in here?" The principal struggled his way through the crowd. He looked at Britannica's unconscious body.

" Who did this!? Whoever did this is going to get in big trouble!" with a booming voice he called.

That's when the crowd gave me a look in the eye. I didn't look back at any of them, I dropped my head down slightly not to make any eye contact. The principal followed theirs, making his eyes look at me.

Without a word he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. This really was embarrassing, people gossiped within their groups while I passed by them. The school bell rang, meaning its time to get to class. But I couldn't go because I'm in detention, he brought me into the principal's office and closed the door. I sat in front his desk.

" You know that you're in big trouble right?! You kicked a girl right in her face and knocked her out. We'll talk the rest when your Uncle and Aunt gets guess what, your going to be suspended for the whole day! Get to the suspension room now!" He told me at a high tone with his arms crossed. I hung my bag on one shoulder and stomped my way out. I left without a word, because teachers are known to ignore your reasons and just do what they like to do. I couldn't defend myself if he ended the talk there. Before I go into the suspension room I decide to go into the toilet.

I enclosed myself into a cubicle, and started weeping as I started to think more about the incident.

I reached into my pocket and felt something solid.

I held my hands out, it was my pendant.

How did it get there? It brought me bad luck this whole time. I got so angry I threw it in the toilet bowl and flushed it. I threw down the toilet seat and sat back on it again.

I punched the wall in rage, I broke a marble tile. It's not my fault I got myself into this.

I stood up and left the cubicle. I walked passed the mirrors just as something caught my eye. The pendant was with me, hanging on my neck. I thought I flushed it down the toilet. So I grabbed it off my neck and flushed it down again only to I walk back to the mirror and checked myself. It's not there.

"Finally" I sighed

I picked my bag up and hung it over my shoulder right until I heard a clang sound on my neck. The pendant was on me again, this time I grabbed it and snapped it off my neck and threw it onto the floor, and stomped on it as hard as I can. At this point I different even really care why this pendant was given to me or who even gave it to me. It cracked and broke, I picked up the pieces and threw it in the disposal bin.

I walked out of the toilet and passed through the hallway on my way to the suspension room. I felt something heavy on neck.


End file.
